New Girl
by DinosaurousFern
Summary: Another Twilight fanfiction... EdwardXOc JacobXOc
1. Chapter 1

**First story! Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

><p>Moving from Boston to Forks wasn't exactly what I had wanted to do this summer. Actually I could easily say that it was the furthest thing from my mind. The nine hour plane ride felt like hell, sitting in the middle of my parents who were talking about how nice the new house was. The worst thing about this is having to leave my friends behind, the ones I had since elementary school up to 10th grade. It's hard to start over and make whole new friends at 16.<p>

As we got picked up from the airport by one of my parents old friends from high school, Steve I think it was, the 3 and a half hour drive began. Luckily having not gotten much sleep I passed out in the back seat for almost the whole car ride.

"Mel, were here." My mom said in a soft voice, slightly shaking me awake. I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

Once I got out of the car I looked at all the trees that were surrounding us. Not to mention the dark clouds that were forming up in the sky. Washington was exactly was I thought it was going to be.

I looked at my new house, slightly smaller than our one in Boston but it was cute. I helped get all the bags out of Steve's car and move them inside the house.

It was almost 10pm once we got everything completely moved in.

"Well you should probably get to sleep Mel; you start school bright and early tomorrow." My dad said.

"Um what?" I asked. "I thought I wasn't supposed to start to next week!" My parents just looked at each other then back to me.

"Well your dad and I don't want to see you getting behind in school because you don't do so well when you get behind. Honey I'm sure you'll be fine!" My mom said encouragingly.

I just groaned and walked up to my room to go to sleep. At the moment I only had a sleeping bag and pillows to sleep in since our other things haven't gotten here yet. I officially hate moving.

The next morning I could barely even move from having slept on the floor. I pushed myself up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for…school.

I brushed out my long black hair and put on some mascara around my hazel eyes and got dressed. I put on my jeans and a white tank top covered with a grey hoodie topped off with my black converse. I didn't even bother finding a back pack to take with me.

I walked downstairs, trying to find the kitchen only to get lost.

"Melissa where are you?" I heard my mom call. I finally found the kitchen after about what seemed like ten minutes of searching and just picked slightly at the food she placed in front of me.

"You not hungry?" I heard my dad ask walking into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of my bacon.

"Not really, you can have it." I said sliding the plate over to him.

"Well you better get going!" My mom said, seeming rather excited to get me out of the house.

"Mom, how do you expect me to find the school?" I asked her. She had already written out some directions to follow. I walked outside and got my bike than began following the directions. Luckily this town was so small that it only took me maybe 10 minutes to get to school.

I rode up to the bike rack they had outside of the school and locked my bike up. I walked inside the school to find it filled with kids. I looked around and found something that looked like an office (and it was! Yay!) And walked inside.

"Hi I'm new here?" I asked more than told the lady at the front desk.

"Are you Melissa Anderson?" She asked me with a smiled plastered on her face. I nodded in response.

"Well were so happy to have you here. Now let me just find your file…" She said rummaging through several files in her desk drawer. I heard the bell ring and I looked around to see all the kids running to find their classes.

"Ah here we are! So I called in a student to help you find your classes and show you around the school." She told me handing me my new schedule. "And here she is, good morning Ms. Martin."

"Good morning." The girl said through a yawn. She had long blonde hair with brunette low lights and black eye liner tracing her blue eyes. She wore just some skinny jeans and a Zumiez sweatshirt.

"I'm Caylee Martin." She said with a slight smile.

"I'm Melissa Anderson." I told her returning the smile. Then came a pretty awkward silence.

"Well you can show Ms. Anderson around if you want now Caylee." The lady at the desk said motioning for us to leave.

"What grade are you in?" She asked me as we walked into the now silent halls of Forks High School.

"10th grade." I told her looking around the school as we walked down the first hall.

"Where are you from?" She asked next. I had a feeling she had several more questions to ask.

"I'm from Boston." I said to her.

"So do you have an accent." She asked.

"I don't think so." I told her. "So what grade are you in?" I asked before she could ask me another question.

"Same as you. It probably sucks having to go to a new school especially in high school huh?" She said sneaking in yet another question.

"Mhmm. So you're just full of questions huh?" I asked her.

"Sorry it's just…we don't get many new students. I only offered to help show the school around is because I was really hoping you would be a guy." She told me.

"Well I'm sorry that I wasn't exactly what you wanted." I said laughing at her. She burst out laughing with me, then the next thing I knew we couldn't even stop laughing.

"Melissa I think were gonna be good friends." Caylee said.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in Caylee's point of view. And fyi, I don't own Eric, Angela, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, or Mr. Molina, they are all real characters from the movie. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I was sleeping in class when I felt someone poke me. I slowly woke up and saw Eric standing there with a grin on his face.<p>

"What..?" I asked slightly annoyed, while he was standing there with a huge grin plastered on his face. It kind of creeped me out.

"You know the bell rang, like two minutes ago." He stated, while laughing.

"Eh, whatever. Thanks for waking me up." I told him as I grabbed my backpack and placed it on my right shoulder, while walking out of Geometry with him.

We made our way to the cafeteria to grab our lunches. Eric went to stand with Mike, while I stood by myself. While in line, I saw a girl that I recognized with long black hair. As she turned and grabbed an apple from the fruit section of the line, I realized it was Melissa, the girl who I had given a tour around the school to this morning.

"Hey!" I happily greeted her. I saw her look around confused. After looking every direction, except mine, she finally turned around and saw me.

"Hey." She replied, as I saw the corners of her mouth turn slightly into a smile.

"Do you have anywhere to sit for lunch?" I asked her.

"Uhhh, umm. No, not really." She told me after a long pause.

"Oh, that's fine. You can sit with me if you want to." I told Melissa.

"Alright, thanks."

We made small talk through the rest of the line. I learned that she had a boyfriend back at home, but had to break up with him due to her moving. I also learned that she played guitar, like me.

Melissa and I finally paid for our lunches, and she followed me to my usual table. As we reached it, I placed my tray on the table, and went to the table that was next to us and grabbed another chair, for Melissa to sit on. We both sat down.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as I sat down. They all looked at me, and then looked directly at Melissa. "Oh yeah, guys, this is Melissa. Melissa, this is Jessica," I gestured towards the burnette girl, who was texting. She looked up and said hi. "This is Angela," I pointed to her, who seemed to be working on homework. She paused and welcomed her. "And this," I said, "is Mike, Tyler, and Eric." I told her, while pointed over to each boy individually. They were all playing with their food.

"Uhhh, what the hell are they doing?" She asked.  
>"That, my friend, is how they usually act. I'm afraid that if you want to be friends with us, that's something that you are gonna have to get used to." I smiled while laughing.<p>

"Great…" She sarcastically replied, while she joined in laughing with me.

We all made small talk until lunch ended. It seemed that everyone got along. Which was good. I found out that Melissa had Biology with me next, which was great, and English with Jessica and me after that.

When Melissa and I entered the classroom, she went up to the teacher and give him her papers, to ensure that she was in that class.

"Welcome, I'm Mr. Molina." He told her. "You can sit anywhere that you want, that is available."

"Okay thanks." She replied while walking through the students in their seats, looking for an empty spot. She spotted me, and saw that their was an empty seat next to me. She seemed relieved as she walked over, dropped her backpack and sat next to me at the lab station, as the final bell rang.

"So, class, we have a new st-" Mr. Molina began, as someone walked through the classroom and gave him a slip. He walked up to a lab station and sat down. "As, I was saying, we have a new student. Please, welcome Melissa Anderson, from Boston." They all turned and stared at her.

"…Hey…" she told them, while looking back at them awkwardly. They all turned away and continued with what they were doing before. Mr. Molina began talking again about a class field trip that was coming up. "Well that was awkward…" she assured me.

"I bet." I slightly laughed at her.

"So, who's that?" She asked while pointing to the guy who had walked in a few moments before.

"That?" I asked her while gesturing towards the boy, who was sitting a few rows up. She nodded. "That, is Edward Cullen. He is considered 'gorgeous', as I have been told. He is sort of mysterious. And he talks to like no one, except his siblings. So, nobody really knows anything about him. But it's also not like they have tried either, considering he always looks like he is gonna punch the shit out of someone. All I know is that he shows up to school, sometimes. Like rarely. But anyways, if you want to get to know him or something, good luck." I told her while laughing.

"Oh." I replied quietly. He looked back at us, and quickly turned around, once he noticed that we were looking back at him. "Did he just look at us?" She asked while freaking out.

"Yep, that was weird." I laughed. "But anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school…?" I hoped she said yes, she seems pretty legit.

"Sure," She smiled.

"Alright." I replied while smiling back.

The rest of the period we quietly talked about things. She asked me about myself, and I learned more about her.

Before I new it, the day was over.

"So, how did you get to school?" I asked her while slowly walking down the hallway.

"Oh, I took my bike." She told me.

"Alright, well if you want, I can put your bike in the back of my car, and we can go to my place?" I suggested.

"K, that sounds fine."

We got her bike, put it in the back of my car, got into the car, and zoomed off in the directions towards my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything in this story besides Melissa, her parents, Kenny, Caylee and her parents. :) I hope you guys like it and will keep on reading! This is done in Melissas point of view by the way. :)**

* * *

><p>As we drove back to Caylees house I just looked out the window watching all the trees go by in blurs. It had started raining pretty hard by the time we finally reached her house. I left all my things in her car, being too lazy to even bring any of my things inside.<p>

"Mom I'm home!" Caylee yelled as we walked inside her house. I saw a women appear of one of the rooms who looked almost exactly like Caylee only older.

"Who's this?" Caylees mom asked smiling.

"Melissa Anderson, she's new at school." Caylee said. "Mom do we have any food?"

"Hi, I'm Lisa." She said to me. "There is some food in the kitchen; I am heading off to work now. I will back in a few hours." She said grabbing one of the coats off of the hanger by the front door and picking up her purse.

We grabbed probably all the food that Caylee had in her kitchen pretty much and we went upstairs to her room.

"Dude check it out!" Caylee said peering out her window.

"What?" I asked walking over next to her. There was a girl who looked our age maybe a little older with that Edward guy from school.

"That's Bella Swan and Edward, you know from Biology, they're dating I guess. Bella lives right across the street from us, and it's weird he seems like he's always there… He seems like a creeper." She said. Right as Caylee said that Edward looked directly where we were. We both ducked down.

"Holy shit. How did he know we were watching?" She asked. I looked up and out the window but he was gone.

I heard my phone start to ring from inside my back pocket, it was my mom. I forgot to tell her where I was…she probably thought I was kidnapped and raped or something. She always jumps to conclusions.

"Hello?"

"Melissa, where are you? Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Mom I'm fine, I'm over at someone that I met at schools house." I told her.

"Ok good." She sighed. "Well you need to get home soon because your father has someone who he wants you to meet." She told me.

"Ok bye." I said and hung up the phone. "I gotta go meet one of my dad's friends or something apparently."

"Ok you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Nah, I'll be fine riding my bike." I told her.

We headed back downstairs and then outside to the now just slightly drizzling weather. I got my bike out of the car, along with my things, and jumped on it.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I said waving goodbye.

"BYE!" She yelled as I rode off. I began riding my bike back in the direction that I thought I remembered from the ride here. After taking several turns I realized I was lost. I picked up, my phone to call my mom but no signal. All these damn trees probably.

"Shit!" I said to myself getting frustrated and scared. I had no idea where I was and now it was starting to rain hard again. Great.

"You need a ride?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around and saw this guy probably my age with tan skin and jet black hair.

"Um sure." I said. He didn't seem like he would kill me. I put my bike in the back of his truck and got into the passenger seat.

"I'm Jacob Black by the way." He said with a smile. He had some of the whitest teeth I have ever seen!

"I'm Melissa Anderson." I said back.

"Wait your Melissa? My dad's a really good friend of your dad. I was just heading over there to meet you and your family." He said laughing.

"Small world I guess." I said smiling at him. We drove for a while until finally reaching the familiar road which had my house on it.

"There you are!" My mom said pulling me into a hug, like she hasn't seen me for weeks.

"Mom settle down I've only been gone for a few hours." I said. I looked over at my dad who was sitting in the living room with someone who I didn't recognize.

"Hey dad." Jacob said walking over to the man in the living room. I walked in behind him and sat down next to my dad.

"Melissa this is Billy, he's one of my old friends from when I used to live out here. I see you already met Jacob." He said.

"So would you two like to stay for dinner?" My mom asked sitting down beside me.

"Oh no thank you, we should probably get going. Maybe some other time." Billy said.

"Well it was good catching up with you Billy we need to do this again!" My dad said.

"Oh Melissa do you want to maybe see a movie tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." I said back to him.

The next day at school I met up with Caylee because well she's pretty much the only person I know.

"So do you wanna come over again after school?" She asked me.

"I would but I'm going to see a movie with someone." I told her.

"What? Who?" She asked clearly a little too excited.

"His names Jacob Black. I can ask him if you can go too." I said to her. Before she could say anything the bell ran and we hurried out of the classroom to go to lunch.

"What will Kenny think if you're going out with another man?" Caylee said.

I shrugged. Kenny was my boyfriend who was back in Boston. I honestly didn't know what he would think and I don't know whether or not I should even tell him.

"Well if your coming too then it won't be a big deal, right?" I said. She just shrugged and we kept walking to lunch.

As we turned the corner to go into the cafeteria I managed to completely run into someone, causing me to fall back on my ass. I heard Caylee burst out laughing.

"You ok?" I heard the person who I probably collided into ask. I looked up to see…

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think and review! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is in Caylee's point of view. Don't forget to review! :) **

* * *

><p>I laughed my ass off, once I realized who Melissa had ran into. It was Bella Swan, my neighbor. As usual, Edward was with her.<p>

"You ok?' I heard him ask, as he ran over to Melissa's side. I laughed even harder when I looked over at Bella. Her face was full of what seemed like jealousy and confusion. Makes sense, considering Edward never really cares about anyone else, except Bella's safety. It definitely doesn't look that way anymore.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Melissa assured Edward as he picked up her books, and then offered her his hand. She hesitated, before grabbing it and pulling herself up. "Dude, you're hand is freezing. You should put on some gloves or something." She told him, while glancing down at his pale hand.

"Alright, well I got to go. You sure you're ok?" He quickly asked.

"Yeah, I'm f-" and before she even got a chance to answer him, he was gone. We watched them as they left in the distance, with his arm placed around Bella's shoulder.

"Well, wasn't that something" I stated, while breaking the silence. Melissa nodded, while still standing there. It seemed like she was really thinking about something, but I couldn't quite make out what exactly. "You alright…?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. No worries. Hey! Let's go get something to eat before lunch is over. K?" Melissa questioned.

"Alright, sounds good. Hey, I was wondering, even if you're going to go to the movies tonight with that Jacob dude, I was thinking maybe you could come over to my house before that? You know, to hang out, and just in case if he says yes, then I can just take us to the theater?" I asked her, while checking my phone to see the what time it was. Good, we still had about a half hour before lunch was over.

"Umm, sure that sounds fine with me." She responded.

It seemed like it was forever before the day actually ended. In Biology, Edward had glanced at Melissa again, about a good 20 times, before the bell had sounded. Every single time, she would shyly look down at her composition book, and smile, which made her start to blush.

Once we entered the drive way to my house, we quickly got out, got our things, and booked it inside the house since it was starting to rain hella hard. Once we were safely inside, we stood there, caught our breath, and made our way to the living room. I plopped down onto the couch, and watched Melissa do the exact same thing on the identical couch across from me.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled.

I waited for a reply, but after a few moments of silence, I realized she either didn't hear me, or wasn't home.

I decided to try again. "MOM! I'M HOME!" I yelled even louder, still no reply.

I shrugged it off. "Alright, well, I guess we are home alone…" I told her.

"Cool."

We decided to get up and get something to eat from my fridge, that had luckily been restocked since last night. We then went back to the living room and decided to watch whatever we could find on tv that seemed interesting. For some reason, we landed on the History Channel.

Now, I must admit, I am not really what they call a 'history fan'. But, this program actually looked kind of interesting. They were talking something about vampires and how they began. And I hate to say this, but we actually wanted to watch it.

About a half hour into the show, and once about half of the food gone, Melissa's phone started to ring. She looked at her phone funny before answering it.

"Hello?" She asked with a pretzel stick in her mouth. "Who is this?" Melissa asked again confused. Once the person had told her who it was, she lightened up and smiled. "Oh, hey Jacob!"

"TURN IT ON SPEAKER!" I yelled to her, while trying to whisper, so that he wouldn't be able to hear me. She nodded and did as she was told.

"How'd you get my number…?" She asked him.

"Oh right, well you're dad gave it to my dad, who gave it to me." He happily replied.

"HE SEEMS LIKE HE HAS A SEXY VOICE." I joked with her, while wiggling my eyebrows. She threw a pillow at me and laughed.

"Ahhh, I see. So, I was wondering about tonight. I'm with a friend, and she was sort of wondering if it was alright if she could like, you know, tag along?" She asked slowly, while nervously bighting her lip.

"Sure." He quickly had said.

They had came up with a plan, and before I knew it, we were standing in front of the theater waiting for Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! New chapter coming soon! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Melissas POV :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We had gone to see some scary movie, which caused Caylee to pretty much cling to Jacobs arm the whole time. At this point I'm not even sure if she even saw any of the movie or not.<p>

"So did you two like the movie?" Jacob asked as we walked outside the theater.

"Yeah it was ok." I told him. Caylee just nodded in agreement. It had gotten dark outside and even colder than it had been before. I noticed Caylee begin to shiver since she hadn't brought a coat…actually for that matter neither did I.

Jacobs, clearly noticing her shivering asked, "Do you want to wear my coat?"

"Oh sure, thank you." She said smiling then sliding on his jacket. I held in a laugh as they looked at each other then looked away. They were so cute!

"So thanks for taking us Jake." I said to him breaking the silence.

"It's no problem. We should do this again soon." He said, I think more to Caylee then to me. "I should probably get going back home, I'll see you later Melissa, bye Caylee." He said sending her one last smile.

"He's so hot." Was all she said after he left. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on lets go, I hate the dark." I said pulling her out of her Jacob trance and towards her car.

We got in and began driving back to her house, where I was sleeping over for the night. Unfortunately after about 10 minutes the car started to slow down until coming to a complete halt.

"SHIT!" Caylee yelled getting out of her car. I quickly followed her. I walked to the front, where she had the hood popped up causing tons of smoke to fly out.

"My car broke down!" She whined as she tried wave away the smoke, only having more of it return.

"What do we do!" I said starting to panic. Wow, I'm starting to act like my mom.

"We can call for help." She said in a now calmer voice. We both pulled out our phones and began dialing, but before we got anywhere with it we heard voices from behind us.

"Hello?" Caylee said as we both instantly spun around. Two figures emerged in front of us, both guys clearly older than us. I would say in their late 30s.

"You ladies need some help?" One of them asked. Caylee and I both shook our heads no hoping that maybe they would leave.

Well, then maybe you can help us with something…" He said, walking closer to us, the other guy not far behind.

I began backing up, "Please would you just leave us al-" Before I could finish what I was saying, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him. All I could think of to do was to close my eyes, maybe they would just leave. Sadly I knew they weren't.

I felt his arms release the grasp from around mine. I opened my eyes to see the two men on the ground, shaken and evidently frightened.

"Leave." I heard another voice order. The two men on the ground got up and began running as if their lives depended on it. I then saw Edward walking up in front of us, looking almost enraged.

"You ok?" He asked looking from Caylee to me. His eyes looked almost gold; I could have sworn that they were dark brown earlier today. They looked almost UN human-like.

"Yeah were fine…" Caylee mumbled. I noticed he was glaring over at Caylee.

"Where did you get that jacket?" He asked, still sounding irate.

"Oh…um Jacob Black lent it to me." She said blushing and wrapping her arms around herself. Edward looked as if he had winced when she said Jacobs's name.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked now tearing his eyes away from her jacket to me. I only nodded. He walked us over to his car which was a little ways behind Caylees car. He opened the passenger side for me, before I got it I could have sworn I saw Caylee smirking.

As we drove, in a complete awkward silence, I swear I could feel him looking over at me every so often. I just continued to look out the window as we drove.

"Can we listen to some music please?" I heard Caylee ask from the back seat. I looked back at her and smiled, one of those 'Ha-ha I got the front seat and you're stuck in the back seat' kind of smiles. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"What do you want to listen to?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"KISS 106.1." She said happily. He then switched it over to KISS which sadly had a Justin Bieber song playing which caused Caylee to begin dancing from the back seat.

"So we were almost attacked and you're dancing?" I asked her, laughing slightly.

"Yupp, because if you didn't notice we were ALMOST attacked, not actually attacked. So I think it's time to celebrate." She said smiling. I just shook my head at her and smiled.

"Wait…what about my car?" She said a moment later.

"Don't worry about that, I called a tow truck to go pick it up." He told her, which calmed her down.

We finally pulled up to Caylees house and got out of his car. He walked with us to the front door and waited until Caylee finally found the key to her house and unlocked the door.

"Thank you." I finally told him.

"It's no problem really." He said back. I noticed him glance over to the house across the street but then back to us.

"So are you gonna go visit Bella tonight?" I asked him.

"No, we aren't exactly on speaking terms right now." He said.

"You get into a fight with her or something?" Caylee asked, causing me to elbow her in the side.

"Yeah but its fine, things always work out in the end." He said. "Anyways I should get going. I'll see you later." He said then began walking back to his car.

Caylee pulled then quickly me inside and shut the door locking it. She walked over to the window and watched him leave, then walked back over to me.

"Dude…I think he's a vampire!" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! We will update soon! Dont forget to review and tell us what you think! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally updated. :) We both have been really busy so sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter even though there isnt to much going on. This is in Melissa's POV. :)**

* * *

><p>"That's stupid." I told her, in a monotone voice. She scoffed as if what I said was a completely false accusation.<p>

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Cay but, vampires aren't real. And anyways if they were real I think they would live in Romania." I told her clearly not having any clue about what I was even talking about.

"No, no don't you remember watching the History Channel earlier?" She asked me. I shook my head no and plopped down on her couch, throwing my legs up on the table in front of it. I know I'm a polite guest.

"It said that vampire cant go out in sunlight. So what is the most sunless place in the United States? WASHINGTON!" She said thinking now that she has changed my ways of thinking. "Oh and don't forget about how cold his hands were!" She said. I just shrugged it off.

"So what maybe he was carrying popsicles a couple minutes before and that's why his hands were cold." I said in a confident voice. She just looked at me funny and rolled her eyes. "Ok maybe his hands were oddly cold for someone that should normally be warm…" I said awkwardly.

"Not to mention his eyes changing colors drastically!" She said.

"You noticed that too?" I asked realizing I wasn't going crazy.

"AND he always seems to be home whenever it's a nice day out. Coincidence? I think not!" She said.

"And you came up with this all by yourself from watching the History Channel?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Lets get some sleep and we will discuss this in the morning." I said pulling myself up off the couch and following Caylee up the stairs.***

"GIRLS, WAKE UP!" I heard Caylees mom yell from downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and threw the blankets off of myself.

"Wake up Caylee." I said through a yawn as I pushed myself off of the little bed I made out of blankets on the floor. It was surprising cozy.

"Mph." Was her reply to me. I decided to get dressed before even dealing with trying to get Caylee up. I put on some dark skinny jeans and an Escape the Fate t-shirt I decided to borrow from Caylee.

"Caayyyyleeeee!" I said in a sing song voice, poking her with my foot.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She said putting herself in an upright position. I laughed when I noticed half of her hair was completely frizzed out while the other side looked normal.

"Shut up!" She said getting up and changing into something that's not her Spiderman pajamas. That's right. You heard me. She decided to wear skinny jeans with a band shirt that I didn't recognize and her usual Osiris shoes.

Once we finally did our makeup and our hair, which Caylee talked me into letting her curl my hair because apparently it's too 'plain', we walked downstairs.

"Hi girls!" Caylees mom greeted us. He both murmured something back and sat down at the kitchen table. She had made some pancakes and can for us, which in my opinion is the best friggin' breakfast you can ask for.

"I'm off to work, and don't be late for school!" She said as she slipped out the door.

"Your mom seriously works all the time." I told her filling my mouth with pancakes.

"Mostly just during the week days not so much on the weekends." She said picking at her pancakes.

"I ove pancaksh!" I said with a mouth full of pancakes. Caylee just stared at me then started to laugh.

"Hurry up so we can go to school!" Caylee said. I shoved down as much food as I could without choking myself and got up.

"Dude here's your phone! You must have left it down here last night." Caylee said throwing me my phone. "Shit! What about the car? It broke down last night remember?"

We rushed outside to see her car sitting in her drive way as if nothing weird happened last night.

"How did it get here?" She asked. She jumped into the front seat and pulled out her keys from her purse and started the car. It started up perfectly.

"What kind of M. Night Shyamalan ending it this?" She asked looking extremely confused. I just shrugged; happy that we didn't have to walk to school and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Maybe the mechanic Edward found fixed it quickly?" I asked not knowing how to answer. "Or maybe it's because he's a Vampire! Dun dun da!" I said laughing; now remembering our ridiculous conversation last night.

"Speaking of vampires, look across the street!" Caylee said looking straight into her rear view mirror. I turned around and saw Edward walking that Bella girl from her house to his car.

"'Oh Edward, I'm sorry we ever got into a fight! I promise it won't happen again!'" Caylee said pretending to be Bella. Now in a deep voice she said, "'I'm sorry to Bella. But unfortunately I only have eyes for one person, and that person it Melissa Anderson. That sophomore with the accent that almost no one can understand!'"

I smacked her in the arm which causing her to laugh at my pathetic attempt of a hit and we both went back to watching them walk to his car. He opened the door for Bella then looked over to us with a smirk on his face. We ducked down quickly and looked at each other

"Holy shit! How does he know every time!" I asked.

"Because he's a-"

"If you say that he's a vampire one more time I will Chuck Norris round house kick you in the face." I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said not too much happening but I hope you still like it. :) We will update much quicker next time and thanks for the reviews! Let us know what you think in either a review or PM! -Rachel and Courtney<strong>


End file.
